


One Day

by lost in space (princess_zel)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, DameRey, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Needs A Hug, Short, Young Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/lost%20in%20space
Summary: Young rising Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron, is needed on Jakku to gather information from a contact at Niima Outpost, and along the way, he meets a girl, Rey. Despite their brief first encounter, they somehow both know that, one day, they'll see each other again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol, hi. this is my first damerey fic (i've written a lot on wattpad for the zelink ship) so this particular ship/universe/site are all new to me.
> 
> i'm not super well-versed in the star wars universe/timeline so i'm hoping to get better at that as time goes on. for now, i'm going to see where this little drabble takes me.
> 
> sorry for the generic summary/plot. i'm kind of dipping my toes into the water with this one, lol.
> 
> ~Elsie

The girl’s young, probably no more than nine or ten. Wisps of thin brown hair are pulled into three knots behind her head, and her ragged cotton tunic hangs off her tiny shoulders loosely. She’s trekking through the rough terrain determinedly, dragging scraps of metal behind her. 

His heart is moved to compassion as his leather boots trudge through the shifting Jakku sand. “Hey,” he calls to her carefully, keeping his voice as calm and soothing as possible.

Stunning hazel eyes immediately dart to look at him, and she seems to visibly shrink beneath his cautious gaze. “Don’t take it, please,” she begs quickly, moving to shield her haul from him. “ _Please_.”

He shakes his head quickly, his dark curls tossed in the sweltering breeze. “No, no, I’m not trying to take your things,” he protests, his orange BB unit streaking past him. “Beebee, where do you think you’re going?”

Ignoring his call, BB-8 rolls excitedly over to inspect the girl, trilling and whistling as it circles her. _[Master-Poe! Her heart rate’s severely increased since our arrival! Do you think she’s excited to play with us?]_

“No, Beebee,” Poe Dameron feels his lips tip upward in a bit of a smile before lightly scolding his droid. “You know we don’t have time for playing games; we need to find Niima Outpost before nightfall.”

The girl’s been watching the droid circling her warily before searching Poe’s face carefully. “I know where Niima Outpost is,” she finally admits softly. A jagged piece of metal slips from her small grasp and hits the ground, narrowly missing BB-8.

BB squeals in fear as it rolls backward, almost knocking into its master. _[Don’t worry - I’m not scared, Master-Poe! No, no… Not with a brave master like you!]_ Still, it hides behind Poe, watching the girl just as carefully as she’s watching it.

With that, Poe really does crack a winning smile, reaching down to pet his droid. “You’re the bravest droid in all the galaxy, Beebee,” he indulges, before reaching down to pick up the scrap of metal. “I’m Poe Dameron,” he introduces himself to the girl, “and this is my droid, BB-8. Since it seems that we’re all headed in the same direction, do you think you could direct us in the right way to go? We could help you with carrying all this stuff.”

For a moment, the girl hesitates, pushing a short wisp of hair out of her face. She doesn’t return Poe’s smile, but she does drop another piece of metal down in the sand between them. “I’m Rey. Niima Outpost is about another hour away. We’ll need to hurry.”

Giving her a curt nod, Poe picks up the metal scraps before motioning BB-8 forward. “Thanks, Rey. We really appreciate it.”

On their walk to the outpost, Poe doesn’t really attempt any form of conversation, eyes steadily on the back of the child who offered her knowledge in exchange for assistance. Really, he’s surprised that she’s trusted him enough to allow him carry her precious loot, but he supposes she doesn’t have much to lose on this desert wasteland of a planet.

BB-8, however, rolls around her excitedly, having taken to her quite nicely. It speaks to her in its quick-paced binary, and she responds in Basic, not unkindly. Once, she drops her things in the sand to help adjust its antenna. From then on, the droid is absolutely taken with her. _[Master-Poe! Friend-Rey says that Niima Outpost is near! Must we leave her when we arrive?]_ it asks him imploringly.

Poe’s gut twists with guilt, knowing just how awful of a life this little girl ahead of him must be living. The Jakku sun beats mercilessly down on his back, and the leather jacket and boots he’s wearing aren’t doing him any favors. Rey’s loose, torn tunic suits the weather far better, and she’s quicker and nimbler than the young Resistance pilot.

They reach Niima Outpost by midday, and once they reach the post’s limits, Rey looks at him expectantly, probably waiting for him to drop the rest of her haul.

“It’s okay,” he reassures her. “Let me help you carry this to wherever you need to go. It’s all very heavy.”

Rey eyes him once more, curiously, before she hesistantly accepts further help. “It’s this way,” she says simply, walking through the different stalls before arriving at a large stand. She lifts everything up onto the counter, looking up at the burly junk boss who’s sitting behind it. “How much for all of that?” she questions timidly.

“Four portions,” Unkar Plutt says shortly. Peering behind her, he takes notice of BB-8 before barking, “But for the droid? Sixty portions.”

Poe’s hand immediately comes to rest on BB-8’s domed head, “The droid isn’t for sale.” He dumps the remainder of Rey’s materials onto the counter, placing a hand on her shoulder. “But I recommend giving this girl her fair portions. These parts altogether should be worth at least fifteen portions.”

A softness enters Rey’s hazel eyes as Unkar scowls in response to Poe’s subtle demand. Without much thought, Rey’s tiny hand finds its way into Poe’s larger one. Poe’s startled for a moment, but then he gives it a small squeeze. “Fifteen portions,” Poe repeats.

“Seven,” Unkar barks back, his face twisting grotesquely. He’s obviously not used to people disagreeing with his offers.

“Twelve,” Poe says firmly, giving Rey’s hand another squeeze.

“Ten,” Unkar insists. “And that’s _final_.”

Poe looks to Rey for approval, but she just nods, eyes shining in gratitude. “Ten portions,” the pilot finally agrees as Unkar slams them down on the counter.

Greedily, Rey scoops up the portions in her thin arms, racing to get away from the stand with BB-8 trailing behind her. Poe shoots Unkar a pointed look before moving to follow Rey through the outpost.

For a moment, Poe forgets why he even flew to Jakku to begin with, only focused on the little girl before him. BB-8 is equally enraptured by her, begging Poe to allow them both to accompany her home.

 _[Master-Poe, Friend-Rey will need help carrying home her portions!]_ the BB unit exclaims, bumping Poe purposefully in the leg.

Poe still senses slight distrust in Rey as she allows him to help her carry her well-earned portions, but he knows that she appreciates his help. Without much conversation, they trek all the way out to Rey’s home in the sand: an old, dilapidated AT-AT.

Many of the different hatches have been welded down to prevent any unwanted intruders, and Poe ducks his head as he follows closely behind Rey, entering the AT-AT’s cramped belly. Rey motions to a hammock she’s strung up in the center of her quarters, and Poe drops her portions there, following her example.

Curling up against one of the metal walls that make up her home, Rey wraps a pair of unsteady hands around one of her food packets. She hangs her head, avoiding Poe’s gaze. “Thank you,” she whispers quietly.

Despite himself, Poe finds himself beginning to smile; in this moment, he’d do just about anything this little girl asked of him, just to see her happy. “It’s been our pleasure,” he replies easily as BB-8 goes to nuzzle her hand. At the little droid’s antics, she cracks a tiny smile, and Poe feels as though the world has opened up to him.

 _[Master-Poe…]_ BB-8 begins uncertainly. _[Must we complete the mission? Or can we stay here with Friend-Rey?]_

“Buddy,” Poe drops onto his knee. “Rey…” he hesitates for a moment, not wanting to have to leave her here alone. “Beebee-Ate and I have to head out to Niima Outpost soon. Promise me that you’ll continue to be brave out here?”

Rey exhales heavily while tearing into her portion packet. “I guess so… Do you and Beebee-Ate _have_ to leave?” she questions, intense hazel eyes searching his own. “I don’t like being alone,” she admits lowly, more to herself than anyone else.

Poe knows better than to ask about her parents. Instead, he tucks a wisp of brown hair away from her face and behind her ear. “I know, Sunshine,” he whispers back apologetically. “I’m sure it can get lonely out here sometimes.”

“It is,” she says, shrinking even further into herself. “I don’t want you to go…” The portion packet falls next to her, abandoned, as she reaches her tiny arms up toward Poe for a hug.

Without a moment of uncertainty, Poe engulfs her in the best hug he can give her, and BB-8 isn’t far behind. “I don’t want to go either,” Poe finds himself admitting.

How can this small girl possibly live in this stupid hunk of metal without family, risking her life each and every day for her next meal? It’s unreal to him, and he tightens his embrace around her, wishing he could shield her from all the pain the world’s unleashed on her.

Finally, when he has to let go, Poe’s surprised to find tiny droplets prickling in his eyes. With her shining spirit, Rey’s moved him to tears. Breaking from her hug, Poe finds himself shimmying out of his leather jacket and handing it to her. “I’m sure it gets cold out here late at night. Keep it. I’m sure you need this more than I do.”

And from the grateful look she gives him, he takes it she does.

As he and BB-8 stand at the entrance to her AT-AT home, Rey watches them carefully as they begin to leave. “Don’t worry about me, Poe,” she calls suddenly, before they can get out of earshot. “I’m sure we’ll meet again some day.”

Turning back around to flash her a reassuring smile, Poe replies, “Oh, I know we will, Sunshine… But until then, take care of yourself, okay?” A smile threatens to creep back onto his face again when he sees that, despite the sweltering heat, she’s wrapped herself in his jacket.

Rey nods, shoving her hands into her pockets; the jacket’s awfully oversized on her tiny frame, and Poe thinks that he’ll remember this moment forever. Even after he’s turned his back on her, he can feel those piercing hazel eyes focused on him as he and BB-8 continue their trek back to Niima Outpost.

But he’ll see her again. One day. He knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh... so screw canon? lol, after this is over and i get a feel for the characters, i definitely can't do anything directly related to the sequel trilogy.
> 
> i've watched these movies a bajillion times, and i still can't remember the details. i've tried looking stuff up to research for this, and i got really confused.
> 
> it's fine. there's just one more chapter. i can do this. it's fine. i'm fine. hahahahahaha.
> 
> well... Star Wars may not be my calling, but Damerey sure as hell is so i'll probably have to stick to AU's after this lol.
> 
> ~Elsie

The girl’s older now; it has to have been over a decade now… Could it really have been so long? Poe suddenly feels ages older as he watches his droid nudging her happily.

Kindly, she kneels to fix its antenna, just like she did all those years ago in the Jakku sand. BB-8 squeals in delight, rolling to get as close to the girl as possible. _[Thank you, Friend-Rey, for fixing my antenna! We must tell Master-Poe about all of our adventures together! He will be delighted to hear them all.]_

At BB’s thrilled excitement, Rey rises from her knees and takes notice of Poe for the first time. Her hazel eyes drink in his appearance, and her lips slowly curve upward.

As his gaze meets hers, he feels as though all the breath’s been knocked from his lungs, taken with the sight of her. She’s wearing a simple outfit of cloth bindings, but Poe finds himself especially interested in the leather jacket draped over her shoulders.

“Hi,” Poe finally breathes, “I’m Poe.” He extends a gloved hand, meeting her calloused skin in one swift motion. Maybe she doesn’t remember him… She was only a child when they met, after all… Perhaps she truly has forgotten.

“I’m Rey.” She doesn’t let go of him right away, holding his gaze steadily with a smile.

Eyeing their joined hands for a moment, Poe feels his heart thud in his chest, “I know.”

“I knew we would meet again some day,” Rey says simply, and he recalls the confident words she said as a child. “When BB-8 showed up on Jakku, I grew worried for you. I thought that something may have happened, and I wasn’t there to stop it.”

Poe thrills at the thought that Rey - sweet Rey from Jakku - _remembers_ him. Despite all the years that have gone by, she remembers, and she’s _here_. But not only that - She worried over him. She cared. He lifts their joined hands to his heart. “I’m glad that you’re here, Rey.”

Rey laughs lightly as BB-8 lets out a series of delighted whistles. _[I’m_ glad _you’re here, Friend-Rey. Master-Poe and I have worried for you for many years. Now Master-Poe and I can protect you.]_

Raising a brow at his droid, Poe shakes his head in amusement and withdraws his hand, instantly missing the warmth Rey had provided, “Actually, buddy, I think that Rey will be the one protecting us. She’s kind of a big deal here with the Resistance.”

BB-8 lets out a chirp of agreement, _[Friend-Rey saved me from the bad, bad Teedo while we were on Jakku! She didn’t sell me to the bad, bad Unkar Plutt either! Friend-Rey is a hero!]_

“I agree, buddy,” Poe says, running a nervous hand through his dark curls. “Rey is most definitely a hero.”

At that, Rey flushes and shrinks into Poe’s leather jacket, bringing it more closely about her. “I’m not a hero, Poe… I honestly don’t really know who I am or who I’m supposed to be. And at this point… I don’t even know if I want to know, really.”

The dull flicker of the overhead lights bring Poe back to reality as he leans against the ship’s sturdy walls. “Well…” he struggles to find the words, “No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you, Sunshine - every step of the way.” There, in that dimly lit rustbucket, he means those words.

In fact, he continues to mean those words as the time goes on. It’s easy to accept Rey and her new role as resident Force user at the Resistance base. After nineteen years spent in the Jakku desert, Rey has smoother transition to life on the base than expected, and they fall into a steady routine over the next few weeks, to Poe’s eternal relief.

In the mornings, they have a quick breakfast together in the mess before paying a visit to Finn in the infirmary. Then, they train in the gym, work in the hangar, or just talk together. Occasionally, Poe has meetings with the General, and more often than not, Rey’s invited to those meetings as well.

Despite her young age, Rey’s established herself as a Force sensitive warrior - dependable, strong, and quite unlike the reckless flyboy she associates herself with.

Today, they’re running the treadmills, and Poe can’t help but admire Rey’s side profile and the way the sweat glistens at her brow. From her peripheral vision, she knows that he’s watching her, and a blush creeps its way onto her cheeks. “Are you working hard or hardly working, Dameron?” she questions him quickly, keeping her eyes trained ahead of her.

Caught staring, Poe misses a step in his run, and the machine carries him backward slightly before he can regain his balance. He’s momentarily flustered… And Poe Dameron does _not_ fluster, especially not with a girl he’s known since she was a little kid. It doesn’t take him long before a smirk slides onto his face, “Well, wouldn’t _you_ like to know, Sunshine.”

“I would,” she retorts back, feigning indignance. She throws herself fully into her work out from that point on, purposefully ignoring the dashing Resistance pilot at her side.

By the end of it, she’s come around, like Poe knew she would, and they’re sitting on the gym floormats, laughing and stretching their aching muscles. Rey’s hair has begun slipping out of the tight buns she’s twisted it into, framing her face prettily and curling near her ears. It falls to near her shoulders, and without thinking, Poe reaches out and tucks a loose strand behind her ear.

They’re both flushed now - from the exhaustion from their workout or the sheer thrill of being near each other, they don’t know, but Poe can guess that it’s from the latter.

Their chests heave with each breath, and Poe finds himself leaning closer and closer to her. Every single part of him is screaming with need to bridge the distance between them. Rey’s a brilliant sun, and he’s an insignificant planet, drawn inescapably into her beautiful orbit. He’s momentarily nervous… And Poe Dameron is _never_ nervous, especially not with a youngling like Rey.

Bolstered with new courage, he’s so close that he can feel her hot breath on his tingling skin. He almost expects her to pull away in disgust. He knows that he doesn’t deserve her. She’s far too beautiful and pristine for a lowly pilot like him. But, to his great surprise, Rey responds to his presumptious intimacy by drawing even closer.

In that fateful moment, Poe knows that he’s a goner. To be able to count all the freckles on her nose… To see the tiny flecks of gold that are present in her hazel eyes… To feel the light skimming of her breath against his skin… To see the shimmer of the sweat on her brow… He’s an absolute goner.

But he’s not really sure he minds.

For the briefest instant in time, the gap between them closes, and their lips meet. It’s as though they’re the only two people in the whole galaxy. 

Poe of Yavin and Rey of Jakku.

Feeling weak in the knees, Poe’s suddenly relieved that they’re both sitting on the floor; he’s not sure if he’d survive had this happened while he was standing. Hesitatingly, Rey reaches up to wrap her arms around him in a careful embrace. He responds by nestling her in his arms as tightly as he can without hurting her.

It doesn’t matter that they’re both sweating and sitting on the gym floor with torn and aching muscles. It doesn’t matter that they’re in the middle of a terrible war with the First Order. It doesn’t matter that anyone else could enter and see them in such a compromising position. Nothing matters. It’s just the two of them. 

Poe and Rey.

“Is this okay?” he whispers to her quietly, his hot breath tickling her ear.

She shivers in his arms before managing a small nod. “Yes,” she sighs, relaxing even further into his embrace. His smile grows even bigger as she dares to reach up and run her fingers through his messy dark curls.

They don’t know how long they stay there together, nor do they care, really. Deep down inside, Poe knows that this memory of his sunshine, of his Rey, will be forever etched in his heart.

So when BB-8 comes rolling into the gym, chastising them both about being late to a meeting, Poe just grins at his little buddy. “Okay, Beebee, we hear you. Thanks for the reminder.”

 _[General-Organa wishes to speak with Friend-Rey about the possibility of locating Jedi-Master-Skywalker!]_ the little droid exclaims. 

A sudden rush of fear grips the Resistance pilot as he turns to face the girl he thinks he very well could be in love with. Rey offers him a nervous smile, twinged with apology.

Without a second thought, Poe rises to his feet before extending a hand to help her up. “We’ll be right there, buddy,” he replies, unable to keep his voice from wavering.

“Everything will be alright, Poe,” Rey comforts him, still clinging to his hand. “I have my duty, and you have yours. Once the war has ended, we’ll have all the time in the world. I promise.”

Suddenly weighted with guilt at her words, Poe moves to cup her face in his calloused hands. “I know,” he replies weakly. Damn it all… She shouldn’t be the one to comfort him. Why must he be so helpless now? Her impending departure is something he’s been steeling himself for in the last few weeks, yet he still feels such uncertainty about watching her go.

Despite not fully understanding the severity of the situation, BB senses the deep sadness both his master and his lady feel. _[Don’t be sad, Friend-Rey and Master-Poe!]_ It lets out a little mournful whistle before nestling itself between the two of them.

Reaching for him again and lifting their joined hands to her lips, Rey presses a gentle kiss to each and every one of his rough knuckles. “I’ll be back,” she whispers against his skin. “I promise. Trust me, it’s not an oath I make lightly.”

Untrusting of himself and his growing emotions, Poe remains silent, contenting himself with the presence of the sweet girl by his side and the feel of her hand in his.

Yet somehow, as they walk down the corridor together, Poe of Yavin is startling aware of the fact that, when Rey of Jakku leaves on her quest to find Luke Skywalker, she’ll be taking his heart with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry you read this lol.


End file.
